


MC Gets Homicidal

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Stroker and Hoop (cartoon). Loafy (cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: A rapper they once helped wants to destroy Stroker and Hoop. The reason is he holds them responsible for the death of his son.  Special guest appearances by Loafy!





	MC Gets Homicidal

Another adult cartoon I discovered on wcostream! And that cartoon is Stroker and Hoop. Sadly it only had one season that ended on a cliffhanger. Curse those unknown cliffhangers dammit! Stoker and Hoop used to be an Adult Swim. It aired from 2004-2005. Very fun and enjoyable if you're into the cop genre. Whenever you're bored especially if you're in quartantine during this Corona Virus pandemic.

Feel free to check out Stroker and Hoop on wcostream! After watching a few episodes, I decided to write this fanfiction. Even one season wonder adult cartoons deserve a place in fanfiction.

This will also be a crossover with the new Comedy Central web series, Loafy! Another cool cartoon worth checking out on wcostream. Yep you guess correctly, this is a crossover! Enough chit chat! Let's get it on!

Stroker and Hoop in Association with Loafy Presents:

A Narwhal Puppy Production

MC Gets Homicidal

Stroker and Hoop. They were the best detectives in all of LA. Although they still maintain a 1970's mentality living in the 2000s. Stroker was divorced. His real name was John Strokemeyer. He used to be a mattress salesman then later became a Private Investigator. He had a son named Keith who lived with his mother who's Stroker's ex-wife Angel Jimenez. Hoop was Stroker's uber optimistic nerdy partner. Hoop was also a master in disguise, or at least he thinks he is. Despite being in the Police Force, Hoops still lives with his mother and was never really good with a gun.

It was a typical morning in Los Angeles, California. But something strange happened at Hoop's house. Hoop was getting out of bed and he noticed that his pajamas he usually wears were gone, all he had on was a t-shirt and some boxer shorts with pink hearts on them and socks. He looked in the closet only to see shirt, tie, and pants were stolen.

Hoop also looked up only to see that a part of the roof of their house was burned. "Holy shit! Looks like one of those Van Helsing monsters broke in here!" said Hoop to himself. Confused as ever, Hoop decided to walk out the door to get the paper. Once he stepped outside, two old ladies who were friends of his mom, outside his house, checking him out. "Hey, Molly! Look at that handsome stranger!" said one woman. "Yeah, he's cute, Betty!" said Molly. "Don't worry, we won't tell your mommy!" Molly and Betty walked up to Hoop. "Hey, handsome! Do you work out?" asked Betty. "Yeah, you also have a nice house! Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Molly.

Hoop freaked out and shouted, "UH, Uhh, I'm into younger women! GOOD BYE!" Betty and Molly tried to run after him but Hoop locked the door in the nick of time. "He's bizzare!" they both said and laughed. Once Hoop was back in the house, he realized he had forgotten the newspaper.

He looked around. Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Lookin' for something, Schwartz?" said the voice and he revealed himself to Hoop to be MC Homicidal Rapist, a former crime victim who now wanted revenge on Hoop and Stroker all because he holds them responsible for his son getting killed. Once Hoop saw MC Homicidal Rapist he screamed in fear.

MC Homicidal Rapist also had some rope in his hand. "Remember me, Schwartz?" asked MC Homicidal Rapist to Hoop. "Yes, I do! And don't call me Schwartz! It's Hoop! Hoop!" shouted Hoop in protest.

"Nice underwear, Schwar...! I mean...Hoop!" said MC Homicidal Rapist saracastically. MC Homicidal Rapist apprehended Hoop by holding him down on the floor and was hogtying him. MC Homicidal Rapist was explaining to Hoop, "I tracked you both down so I can get more revenge on you! And it was me who burned the part of your roof, stole your jammies and your shit suit!" MC Homicidal Rapist was done hogtying Hoop, and before he put a gag on his mouth MC Homicidal Rapist pinched Hoop's cheek and said, "Tied up nice, safe and tightly?"

"No! I'm in grave danger, asshole!" cried Hoop. MC Homicidal Rapist was tired of Hoop's moaning already and put a gag around his mouth and ran away.

Hoop was hogtied below the burned part of the roof of their house, which was their bedroom. Stroker came into the house. Ready for a day of stomping out criminals. Stroker came to Hoop's house to tell him about a big case they were about to work on. What they didn't know was there was going to be a huge case right in front of their faces! Once he entered their bedroom, he screamed when he saw Hoop hogtied. Hoop was trying to yell through his gag. "Hoop! What's wrong? Tied up at the moment!" said Stroker to Hoop.

"Not funny, Stroker!" Hoop said through his gag.

Stroker was about to free Hoop from his constraints until an eagle came and took Hoop away. "Son of a bitch!" shouted Stroker. Then he remembers their car they drive in called CARR who was a carbon copy of Knight Rider, but with attitude. "I'll need CARR for this!" Stroker said. Running to the auto shop to see if CARR was ready. The auto shop was a few blocks down from Hoop's house. Running inside, Stroker asks the mechanic Double Wide if CARR was ready.

"Double Wide! Thank God you're here!" yelled Stroker. Double Wide says, "Got a mystery to solve as usual?" "Please tell me if CARR is ready. Hoop is in danger!" shouted Stroker. CARR rides out and sees Stroker. "Hey, Stroker! Great to see you!" "Good you're fixed. Now we gotta go! I need you to help me track down Hoop!" Stroker tells CARR.

"I'm already on it! CARR is my name, and tracking down is my game!" CARR implies. "We're outta here, thanks for everything Double Wide!" Stroker said getting into CARR. Double Wide feels insulted that Stroker just up and left. "YOU FORGOT TO PAY ME! Uhh, forget it!" Double Wide called out. Now inside CARR, Stroker says, "Okay, CARR, where is Hoop!" "I was going to ask you the same thing, dude!" CARR said. "Guess I might as well tell you. I came over to Hoop's house and the place was a disaster for some reason." explained Stroker. "Could be a breaking in and entering." said CARR. "That's what I was thinking too." Stroker said, "Anything else I should know about?" asks CARR. "I found him hogtied and just as I was about to get him out, an eagle comes and snatches him away! So that's why we need to find Hoop so he can tell us who did this to him!" Stroker told CARR.

"STROKER! STROKER! HHHHEEEELLLLPPP! MY EARS JUST POPPED!" screams Hoop who was 10,000 feet up in the air being carried away by an eagle. Stroker heard the eagle call and Hoop screaming, he went into in his talons. Stroker and CARR were both in hot pursuit. "I HEAR HIM! I HEAR HIM!" CARR tells Stroker. "Yep that's Hoop, all right!" said Stroker. "Now this is what I call a high speed chase! What're we chasing anyway?" asks CARR.

"The eagle that has Hoop." Stroker said. "Maybe the eagle is the culprit here!" laughs CARR. "Very funny, CARR! I see your time with Double Wide improved your sense of humor." spits out Stroker.

Hoop was trying like hell to keep his cool. Thinking he might become Eagle Food. "Uh, hey Mr. Eagle sir! I'm not a fucking worm, you know!" Hoop reasons with the eagle. Stroker and CARR were chasing after the eagle with all of his might like the good friend he hadalways been to Hoop. Even though there had been some times when Hoop messed up big time. Such as not shooting a suspect at the right moment. "You better be careful Hoop! That bird might eat you or feed you to it's young!" Stroker called out. Hoop couldn't hear him considering he was still 10,000 feet in the air. Hoop screamed, "STROKER! CARR! DOUBLE WIDE! CORONER RICK! ANYBODY HHEEELLPP! I'M FLYING LIKE AN EAGLE TO THE SEA! " Hoop was having hits of mass hysteria.

CARR says, "He's about to be eaten and he's quoting Steve Miller!" "Get serious for once, CARR!" Stroker warns him. "All right! I can shut up for a while!"

The chased stopped after five minutes when the eagle dropped Hoop, and Hoop had landed into a wishing well. Stroker came onto the scene to where the wishing well was where Hoop fell in. Stroker thought the worse and assumed he was dead. "Oh, no! Why is this happening! This is a nightmare! That water was dangerously shallow as it is in wishing wells. Another thing is that there was no way Hoop could've survived that big long fall..." said Stroker on the verge of tears. Then finally he let it out. "MY PARTNER GOT SENT TO A WATERY GRAVE!" sobbed Stroker. "Angel is right, I'm a worthless failure of a man! Keith doesn't deserve a father like me!"

"Hey, Stroker! I'm not dead. Just in this wishing well." said Hoop, and once Stroker heard his friend in the wishing well, he was relieved. "Hoop! You're still alive!" shouted Stroker. "YES! YES! YES HOOP IS ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!" cackled Stroker. CARR says, "What is this? Young Frankenstein all of a sudden?" "Yeah, Stroker! Come on in, the water's fine!" laughs Hoop. Stroker has a plan. "Hoop, relax. I have saved people from wishing wells before. You're in good hands." assures Stroker. "Like Allstate Insurance?" asked CARR." SHUT UP, CARR! Hoop, hold still I'll get you out!" said Stroker. Right when he was about to help Hoop out of the well, MC Homicidal Rapist snuck up from behind Stroker with a gun in his hand.

"Get in there, ginger moustache! You'll both soon loose all your limbs once I get through with you!" demanded MC Homicidal Rapist. Stroker screamed and jumped into the wishing well himself.

"That was the guy who destroyed my house, Stroker!" said Hoop. "Well, that explains everything! I remember you. You're MC Homicidal Rapist! Why are you after us?" said Stroker.

"You sons of bitches are responsible for the death of my son!" said MC Homicidal Rapist to Hoop and Stroker. "Look we're sorry your son got killed. It was those dudes who were after you wearing President masks who got your son killed, not us." said Hoop. MC Homicidal Rapist said, "Doesn't matter! I still want you two dead!" Now the rapper was setting a bomb next to the wishing well. "You both have an hour to live! In fact, say good bye to each other because you guys are going to be sleepin' with the fishes!" laughed MC Homicidal Rapist evilly.

"Oh no! We're gonna be blown to pieces! We've got to get out of here, Stroker!" said a worried Hoop. "Never you fear, Hoop! There's some light at the end of this tunnel!" said Stroker. "We're not in a tunnel and but I see a lot of light!" said Hoop. "Always the eternal optimist, that's what I've always liked about you, Hoop!" said Stroker "Wow thanks! I've always thought you were cool too." said Hoop. "Whatever. Now make yourself useful!" Stroke tells his partner.

As Hoop and Stroker struggled to get out of the wishing well, whenever they try to get out, they keep falling back in. MC Homicidal Rapist stood outside and enjoyed himself as he was watching them struggle.

CARR decides to drive to get some people to come to save Stroker and Hoop. "When the heroes are in trouble, it never hurts to call for backup!" CARR Drives away.

"You guys enjoy your last 45 minutes on the planet!" said MC Homicidal Rapist evilly. "Stroker, is CARR with you?"

asked Hoop. "Yes, Double Wide fixed him for us." said Stroker. "Maybe can send for help." said Hoop. "Knowing CARR, he's probably on his way right now. Who's going to save us, though? We don't know anyone who can help us out of a wishing well." said Stroker.

CARR comes back. This time, Coroner Rick and Double Wide were inside him. Driving them to the spot of the Wishing Well. They brought some rope with them. "Is this where Stroker and Hoop are?" asks Double Wide. "Yep, there being held against their will in a wishing well." answers CARR. Double Wide and Coroner Rick exited CARR. "I always knew I was going to be involved in this!" said Double Wide. "Stroker and Hoop are our friends so we will rescue them!" said Coroner Rick,

MC Homicidal Rapist saw Double Wide and Coroner Rick. "Who the fuck are you asswipers!" asks MC Homicidal Rapist. "Nobody tries to kill Stroker and Hoop and gets away with it!" Coroner Rick said. Double Wide and Coroner Rick both beat up MC Homicidal Rapist.

Double Wide throws MC Homicidal Rapist inside CARR. "You're going away for 10-20 years, MC Homicidal Rapist!" CARR Says as he drives off to the Police Station.

Coroner Rick disarmed the bomb and helped Hoop and Stroker out of the well. Double Wide used the rope to carry them out. "Am I glad that's over!" said Stroker. "I hope we never see him again!" said Hoop. "Thank you for saving us, Double Wide!" said Stroker. "That's what friends are for!" Double Wide replied. Hoop said with delight, "Wow, Coroner Rick. I didn't know you were good at disarming bombs!" "Hey, there's more to me than just working at a morgue!" Coroner Rick says.

Stroker stated, "MC Homicidal Rapist will release his next album in prison!" "Yep, just like all the other rappers who ended up in the slammer!" agreed Hoop.

"Since you both have been though hell, I thought we'd give you these." Double Wide says. Stroker and Hoop each get a coupon. "Wow, thanks so much! A coupon for a zoo! Good thing I got joint custody of Keith this weekend!" Stroker said.

"Let's report for work, but first, I gotta go home and get my clothes." said Hoop. Stroker and Hoop left for work after Hoop got his clothes, and Coroner Rick and Double Wide go back to the morgue and the auto shop.

The following weekend, Stroker was at Angel's house. "What is it?" asked Angel. "I got a coupon for $2 to go to the zoo. I was wondering if Keith would be interested in coming." Stroker tells Angel by showing her the coupon.

Angel takes the coupon and gets a good look at it. "You idiot! This isn't for a zoo! It's got a spa! Come on Keith! We're going to a spa!" Angel shouted. Keith protests, "But it's Dad's turn today..." "I don't care!" Angel says dragging Keith into her car. Stroker felt crestfallen not being able to spend a weekend with his son.

Hoop gets out of CARR when he sees Stroker. "Didn't work out, did it?" asked Hoop. "Nope, it turned out to be a coupon for a fucking spa!" Stroker said angrily. Hoop gets a coupon, "Double Wide gave me the zoo coupon. But there's only one problem." "What's that?" asks Stroker. "The Zoo is in New York City." said Hoop.

"I'll take it. Since I can't be with Keith, how about you and I go hit The Big Apple this weekend?" asked Stroker.

"Sounds like a plan! I like it!" said Hoop.

Taking a jet over to New York City. Stroker and Hoop tour around the Zoo. "This is exactly what I needed!" said Stroker. "Indeed, hey let's go check out the manatee tank!" Hoop pointed.

Stroker and Hoop go to the manatee tank. The Manatee looks at them. "Isn't that cute! He's looking right at us!" laughs Hoop. "Gotta get a picture!" said Stroker reaching for his camera.

The Manatee turns out to be Loafy. "Hey, guys! It's me! Loafy!" Loafy introduces himself. A smaller manatee who was Loafy's son named Beef comes to see them.

"And this is my son, Beef! Say, hi, Beef!" Loafy says, "Hi! I'm Beef!" said Beef.

Stroker and Hoop stood in a state of shock over the talking Manatees.

"As long as you're here, want to buy some weed?" offers Loafy.

Stroker and Hoop scream and run away. "A TALKING MANATEE!" "THAT SELLS WEED!" "RUN!"

Loafy and Beef look at each other in confusion. "Wonder what was wrong with them?"

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!

Next Week: Dodgeball Drafters. A Paradise PD fanfiction.


End file.
